


you got that kind of look in your eyes

by ruzekhalstead



Series: luke & julie au collection [14]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020), Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, alex and reggie are adorable dorks, idk where this came from but i hope its cute, luke injures julie and she's hella pissed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruzekhalstead/pseuds/ruzekhalstead
Summary: “you decked me in the head while you were playing soccer on campus”university au-"is that my blood?"
Relationships: Julie Molina & Luke Patterson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: luke & julie au collection [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202399
Comments: 30
Kudos: 219





	you got that kind of look in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone!!
> 
> i wasn't actually going to post this on here. i was just going to leave it on tumblr, but i figured why not????
> 
> so this kind of just happened. mostly bc i was told that most of my aus include luke and julie injuring each other or luke doing something stupid and then he has to charm the hell out of julie
> 
> and i love them all. there's nothing i love more than writing sassy julie so i'm cool with having that rep 
> 
> anyway, hope you enjoy this random little piece!!

Julie Molina was feeling especially refreshed this morning.

Although it had been a tough week, she finished a twenty page research paper bright and early this morning, and had just stopped by her Professor's mailbox to drop it off. It was her last assignment for the week, and she had a few days to recharge before exams started.

She was on her way back to her dorm, with plans to meet her best friend Flynn at an off-campus cafe for a late lunch in a few hours. It was hard to have a social life between gruelling classes, lengthy assignments and late-night cramming sessions. She spent most of her time at a library these days.

Understandably, she was excited to get away for a few days and forget about the impending doom that is university.

But her excitement came to an end when she heard a loud voice yell from a distance, "Head's up!"

And as her head swung around to ponder what the hell that random voice was referring to, she was pelted in the face with a surprising object.

The force knocked her backwards onto the ground, while simultaneously sucking the air out of her lungs. Julie was pretty sure she let out a shameful scream, but her vision was blurred and the sounds around her were muffled.

"Luke! What the _hell_?"

The pain radiating from Julie's nose caused her eyes to water. She could blearily see a few figures starting to crowd around her, but she could also be seeing double because of the hard hit she took to the head.

She could feel a hand on her arm helping her sit up and her hands instantly went up to her eyes to dab at them. Her sleeves came back wet and she didn't even realize there were tears streaming down her face. Her nose was stinging like hell, but her eyes finally refocused and she noticed the figure knelt beside her.

He was young, with shaggy brown hair pushed back in a sweaty mess. He had the prettiest eyes Julie had ever seen on a boy and they were narrowed in worry. She would have been absolutely starstruck, horribly attempting to flirt if it was any other situation. You know, if he hadn't just smashed her in the face with what she could now see was a soccer ball.

"What the hell?" Julie mumbled, touching a hand to her nose. She hissed in pain, but when her hand came back covered in crimson, she squealed loudly in anger. " _What_ the hell? I'm bleeding!"

The stranger bit his lip, his hands hovering over her body as if he wanted to touch her in a comforting gesture, but he'd done enough damage. "I'm so sorry! I'm usually really good at this sort of thing."

"Good at what? Nailing people in the face?" Her voice was sharp, but she was understandably cranky because her nose hurt _so_ bad.

Her stranger flinched.

"Well, if your goal was to hit her in the face, you nailed it." Julie looked up to see two other boys; a blonde and a brunette. "No pun intended."

Julie groaned, her eyes roaming her surroundings. She was splayed on the campus grass; her bag was knocked to the side and her phone was a few yards away. Her gaze landed on the soccer ball at the blonde's foot and her jaw dropped slightly.

"Is that my _blood_?"

Her pretty-eyed stranger, who she assumed was named Luke, from whoever yelled it out earlier, turned to the blonde quickly. "Alex! Oh my god, get rid of that."

Alex, in a panic, kicked the ball in the opposite direction. They watched it almost hit another human.

"You three are a threat to this campus."

Luke offered her a half smile. "I wish I could say that's the first time we've heard that."

"But it isn't," the brunette chirped. He held out a hand for Julie with a bright smile. "Hi! I'm Reggie!"

The last thing Julie wanted to do was introduce herself to a few strangers, much less shake their hands when hers was covered in her _own_ blood. But he was so smiley, and he looked so excited, so she shook his hand with her clean hand. "I'm Julie. And I'm sorry, but my face hurts so bad. I think I should go."

She attempted to stand to make her way over to Medical Services, but the loud groan that left her lips had everyone flinching.

“Probably not a good idea,” Alex suggested. He took the liberty of gathering all of Julie’s items scattered on the floor. “Luke will take you! Since he’s the one that mauled you.”

A look in Luke’s direction highlighted his flushed cheeks and sheepish grin. "Again, I’m _so_ sorry.”

“Well, sorry isn’t going to fix my broken nose,” Julie snapped in response. Even though he was the reason for all her current pain, she still allowed him to assist her in getting to her feet.

“It’s probably not completely broken,” Reggie added, seeming oblivious to the venomous stare Julie sent in his direction. “I mean, if Luke was able to break someone’s nose from _that_ distance? Super impressive.”

Alex shot out an arm to nail Reggie’s abdomen. “Dude, read the room.”

With another sheepish smile and nervous chuckle, Luke reached out for Julie’s bag and pulled it over his shoulder. “I’ll meet you guys back home.”

And because Julie was feeling especially cranky (probably due to the pulsating pain in her face), she added, “Try not to break anyone.”

“Bye Julie! Feel better!”

Reggie wasn’t even the slightest bit phased by her snide remark.

As they walked to Medical Services, Luke tried to minimize their contact as much as possible (mostly because he was a stranger to her and he didn’t want to do anything she was uncomfortable with). But he could tell her vision was wonky and sometimes she bumped into him when her steps started going wayward.

"I'm real—"

"If you apologize one more time, I'm going to hit _you_ in the nose."

"Sorry," he replied sheepishly, then flinched when she turned to him with a murderous expression. "Bad habit."

When they reached Medical Services, Luke helped Julie sit down on a chair before heading off to find someone. There was an older nurse filling out some paperwork at the counter and he cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Hello dear," she smiled softly, "Can I help you with something?"

Luke's hand found its' way to the back of his neck as he rubbed it, like he did in most awkward situations. "I accidentally hit this girl in the face with a soccer ball and now she's bleeding and she's really mad at me. Can you help her?"

The nurse's lips dropped into a smirk and it seemed like she was holding back a laugh as she beckoned Luke to direct her to Julie. After examining her nose, the nurse determined it wasn't broken, just severely swollen and bruised; it would take a bit but it would subside. The nurse cleaned up the blood, placed a bandage and gave her an ice pack.

"Maybe you should stop playing soccer for a bit," the nurse whispered to Luke before they left the room.

Now that Julie wasn't in excruciating pain (thank you pain killers), she was able to take note of the obvious worry all over Luke's features. Sure, it was his fault, but he stood by her the entire time, biting his lip anxiously every time she winced in pain.

It was actually kind of adorable.

"Hey," Julie said softly, stopping them as they walked out of the Medical Services building. Luke looked over at her with wide, curious eyes. "I just want to say thank you for bringing me down here. And I'm sorry for snapping, it just hurt. A lot."

A surprised smile made its' way to Luke's lips. "Don't apologize, I totally get it! And I really am sorry. I think I'm going to stay away from soccer for a while."

"That's probably a smart idea," Julie laughed. "Anyway, I should go. Uh — thanks, again."

Julie started to walk away, but only after a few steps, Luke was calling her name. "Hey! Wait, uh — before you go, I was just wondering." He had his hand on the back of his neck again, and he was looking down at her with hooded eyes. "Can I make it up to you? I was thinking coffee — or something?"

He looked incredibly nervous and he was biting his lip so hard, she was surprised it wasn't bleeding yet. He looked so adorable, and yet, Julie still couldn't get over the fact the boy who nearly broke her nose was somehow asking her out on a date.

"Wait, really?"

Luke's eyes widened comically, but he burst out into a laugh. "Yeah. I mean, it’s the least I could do.”

She was acutely aware of his cute smile and beautiful eyes; she’d be an idiot to say no.

“Okay,” Julie agreed. “But can we get something to-go? Because my face looks so bad right now, I really shouldn’t be going out in public like this.”

Julie expected many possible responses, but definitely not this one.

“I think you look good.”

He was so smooth and nonchalant and Julie was so confused because part of her face was _literally_ purple.

“The ice pack really brings it all together.”

Julie let out a laugh, catching onto his mischievous smile as he tried to joke.

“Alright, let’s go then,” Julie suggested, heading in the direction of their on-campus coffee shop. “I could really go for like five espresso shots right about now.”

“So healthy,” Luke teased. Julie caught onto the way he was playing with his fingers nervously. “And while we’re on the subject, the nurse did suggest that you probably shouldn’t be on your own today. You know, just in case of any delayed head trauma.”

A slow amused smile spread onto Julie’s features. His eyes kept shuffling and it was a dead giveaway that he was messing with her, but the effort was adorable. “Delayed head trauma?”

“Yep, her words, not mine,” he added, laughing. “So, I hope you don’t have any plans for the day, because I'm going to be attached to you like the ball was with your face." At Julie's offended expression, he had the audacity to smirk. "Too soon?"

"Definitely too soon."

"But anyway, nurse’s orders, so clear your schedule.”

“I think I can work around it,” Julie played along, bumping his shoulder in what she hoped was a flirty manner (he was obviously flirting, she may as well try her hand at it too). “But only because the nurse said so.”

Luke smirked. “Right. Only because of that.”

And as they walked towards the campus coffee shop, Luke couldn’t help but bump the back of his hand against hers until she felt confident enough to intertwine their fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> hahahaha, i hope this was okay 
> 
> i loved alex and reggie and julie's sassy little one-liners
> 
> also, i think at this point it's quite obvious that i'm a sucker for meet-cutes/meet-ugly prompts 
> 
> thanks for reading!!
> 
> stay safe everyone x


End file.
